<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ugly Christmas Sweaters - variation 2 by StrongheartMaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828734">Ugly Christmas Sweaters - variation 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid'>StrongheartMaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, show bible characters for the win</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people really should ask the fashionista princess for help before they buy their loved ones any sort of clothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>melody/shawn (jewel riders show bible)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ugly Christmas Sweaters - variation 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ry_Sabir/gifts">Ry_Sabir</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"By the crystal, that is the ugliest sweater I've seen to date, Melody," Gwen said, her left eye twitching just a little.</p>
<p>Melody pasted on a smile, her voice cracking just a smidge. "Shawn gave it to me."</p>
<p>Gwen's mouth dropped open in a small 'o'. Well, now that made sense. Shawn was many things but when it came to picking out clothing, well.. That was just something he didn't excel at.</p>
<p>"Is it really that ugly?" Melody asked, wincing.</p>
<p>"Only if you think neon blue wolves on a hot pink isn't ugly."</p>
<p>Melody let out a small groan. "Do you think I could feed it to your aunt's dragon?"</p>
<p>"Might give the poor thing indigestion but.. Worth a shot if it'll get rid of that ugly thing. Then, we can go shopping for a much better sweater."</p>
<p>"Deal," Melody said. "Lead the way, Princess."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>